zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (manga)
The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass is a manga book written by Akira Himekawa. It is based off The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass and spans 12 chapters. Much of the characters' personalities and the game's events were changed, leading to criticism from fans. Chapters: :Episode 1: Link and Tetra ::Tetra scolds Link about his unwillingness to become a sailor, while Link argues that he set out with Tetra to sail oceans of the world and find new worlds. They bicker for a bit, having a fight with a sword (Tetra) and a broom (Link). Gonzo announces that they've reached the area that a supposed Ghost Ship was to appear, explaining that many ships have disappeared in that area. Tetra brushes the rumor off, stating that the disappearances were probably thanks to pirates up to no good. Link and Tetra have another fight about who gets to "take care" of the ones in the Ghost Ship first. Link accidentally knocks Tetra's red scarf off with enough force to make it fly away into the sea. Tetra tells Link not to worry about reclaiming it, stating that the lives of her crew or more valuable. Interrupting the heartfelt and teary moment of the crew is the entrance of the Ghost Ship itself. :Episode 2: The Ghost Ship ::Tetra jumps onto the Ghost Ship to scout it out, despite her crew and Link telling her it's too dangerous to scout such a sinister-looking ship alone. Suddenly, lightning strikes the Ghost Ship, and Tetra disappears. Link runs and jumps onto the Ship as it begins to leave. However, he loses his grip and falls into the sea. As he begins to lose consciousness, he sees a vision of Tetra pleading for him to help her. ::Meanwhile, a story is being told to children by an old man along a shore. The man's apparent fairy companion, Ciela, rushes towards an unconscious Link, who has just been washed onto the shore. Link wakes up in a panic, immediately attempting to find help and save Tetra. Ciela suggests that Link ask Grandpa Oshus, the old man from earlier, for help or information. After explaining the situation to Oshus, Link is told to find a man named Linebeck in the town to the east. While walking towards the town, Ciela explains to Link that she woke up on the beach with no memories. The two enter a Milk Bar and get information, learning that Linebeck has entered the Temple of the Ocean King and hasn't returned since. Link sets off to the Temple, entering, and finding a man in a trap and "unable to move his feet". :Episode 3: Linebeck the Sailor ::The trapped man states that he is Linebeck. He asks Link to undo the trap, and that he cannot move due to a "sprained ankle". Link ventures into the temple to look for a way to undo the trap, but he realizes that his energy is being sucked out. Linebeck then tells Link that the Temple sucks the life out of the adventurers unless they're on the glowing purple floors, which seem to be safe. Link stumbles onto a nearby "safe zone", hitting a switch and releasing Linebeck as he falls onto the floor. Linebeck runs away, but not before telling Link about the monsters in the basements and tossing a key at him. Upon entering the first basement, Link is faced with a giant monster in armor, but realizes that the safe zones also protect him from the sight of the Phantom. Link finds and peels a map off a wall, then goes on to snatch a treasure chest. He runs out of the temple with treasure chest in hand, evading the Phantoms that are after him. When he arrives outside, a greedy Linebeck snags the chest away from Link. He opens it to find an hourglass, and complains to Link that he has not found treasure for him. Oshus enters, explaining that the hourglass protects the holder from the curse of the temple, although it cannot at the moment, because it is empty. He also explains that to reclaim the Sand of Hours, Link must destroy monsters who have taken the energy from the Temple, and that the map that Link found was a Sea Chart, which is a clue to the whereabouts of the Ghost Ship. Linebeck offers Link a ride on his ship, seeing as Link doesn't have one, nor can he afford one (in reality, he wants Link to help him get to the treasures of the Ghost Ship). Before Link, Linebeck, and Ciela set off, Oshus gives Link a sword and a shield. :Episode 4: Isle of Ember ::Linebeck tells Link to swab the deck as a favor because he is letting him ride on his ship for free, and Link reflects on how he had been in this situation before (on Tetra's ship). After he finishes, Linebeck tells him to do laundry, and Link complains that he should not have to push a broom for a lazy man such as Linebeck. In response, Linebeck tells Link that the chores are his fee for being on his boat, and that he should think of the chores as trials. Ciela comments to Linebeck that he is not being fair, and in response, Linebeck tells her that he can help Link help him...by massaging his back (repeatedly pounding it). Linebeck states that the sea chart has baffled him as to how it could be a clue. Link snatches it from Linebeck's hands and begins to rub the dust off of it, revealing a mark on the Isle of Ember. Linebeck then sets a course for the Isle. ::Entering the house of a fortune teller, the fortune teller introduces herself as Astrid, and tells Link that there are those that are seeking his help, sealed by the shadows, losing their light, but can help him in the path he seeks (finding Tetra). Astrid tells Link to go to the Temple of Fire, and Link and Ciela set off for it while Linebeck runs back to the ship to repair it. ::Link encounters Blaaz, Master of Fire, inside the burning-hot Temple. Blaaz splits into three smaller monsters, and Link tries to destroy them one by one, but cannot, due to the overwhelming heat. As he falls into some lava, he jumps up in pain, hitting all three of the Blaaz parts, which causes them to recombine. Link deals the final blow to Blaaz, and the monster disintegrates into the Sand of Hours, which enters Link's Phantom Hourglass. A beam of light shines from the ground, and the Spirit of Power, Leaf, emerges. Leaf thanks Link for saving it, and Link returns to Astrid. Astrid tells him that he will need the Spirits of Power, Wisdom, and Courage to find the Ghost Ship. Linebeck comes and congratulates "his underling", and they set off for the next island. :Episode 5: Cannon Island ::Link and Linebeck have troubles with fighting monsters on the sea, seeing as Linebeck does not have any type of weapon, for the ship or himself. He has survived so far by running away, but Link tells him that they must follow the route, or else they will not be able to find the Spirits. Linebeck suggests a visit to Eddo of Cannon Island, however, he comments that cannons are pricey. Link enters the junk shop on Cannon Island and asks for a cannon. The apprentice, Fuzo, tells Link there are none left, but Eddo is making one at the moment. He tells Link to go around the back to find Eddo and ask for a cannon from him directly. Link arrives at the pile of junk that Eddo was fishing through, but not before an encounter with bees (who sting him many times over). Eddo saves him from the bees with insecticide, and tells Link to go into his workshop. As Link enters, he sees Linebeck sitting and having tea. Linebeck tells Link he was allowed into the workshop because he had a membership card, which annoys Link greatly. Eddo tells Link that the cannons are 50 rupees, to which Link claims is not pricy to Linebeck. Even so, Linebeck refuses to give Link any money. Eddo says he could give it to Link for free if he "shows that he has enough guts". Link shouts and screams for a cannon, gradually louder. He screams loud enough to comically blast Linebeck and Ciela off the island, and Eddo gives Link an "OK". However, Link broke the newly finished cannon with his screaming, so they will have to wait another 5 minutes. ::The cannon is mounted onto Linebeck's ship, and they destroy monsters with ease with it. Link sees another ship in the horizon and tells Linebeck to go after it as there is a chance it might be the Ghost Ship. Linebeck tells Link the rudder is broken, and Link goes out to see a tornado heading straight for them. :Episode 6: Isle of Gust ::The ship is caught in the tornado, which brings Link and Linebeck to a foggy area. They see the Ghost Ship and attempt to follow it, however, the fog makes it impossible to see anything, and the group is stranded in the area with little drinking water. After some time, the ship and the group drift onto the shore of a nearby island. Link spots Tetra's scarf among some driftwood and reclaims it. Ciela comments on the memories Link must have with Tetra, and tells Link that she envies him on being able to remember. Just then, the group spots a girl collapsed on the shore. Link gives her water, and the girl sits up, however, she does not respond to any of Link's questions. The group comments on the odd behavior, as if she was a shell of some sort. Linebeck suspects the girl may be a monster, but Ciela is convinced the girl does not mean harm. Link comments on how riled up Ciela is about the matter. ::The wind picks up and Cyclok, the Stirrer of Winds, appears. Linebeck is convinced that the girl was in league with the monster and tries to run back to the ship, but he is caught in the whirlwind. Link sees Bomb Flowers nearby and tosses one into the whirlwind, and Cyclok is destroyed. Elsewhere, A sinister voice in the dark commands "Crayk" to destroy the ones who have destroyed Cyclok and Blaaz. ::Link rushes to the mysterious girl's side as Linebeck attempts to claim the Sand of Hours with the Hourglass. Neri, the Spirit of Wisdom, appears from a burst of light, and joins the group. Ciela introduces herself to Neri, and in response, the Spirits comment on why Ciela talks as if she cannot remember anything. As Link asks Leaf if they know anything about Ciela's past, a giant crab claw grabs the mysterious girl. :Episode 7: Molida Island ::The monster of the claw (Crayk, Bane of Courage) that grabbed the girl tells Link to follow him to Molida Island and leaves behind a sea chart showing where it is. Linebeck refuses to go after the monster, as there is no clear benefit, and tells Link to go by a nearby barrel if he really wants to go. Ciela scolds Linebeck for his greedy and self-centered behavior and tells Link to go, leaving Linebeck with his flashback moment. Link leaves in the barrel with the Spirits and Ciela holding it up. He is eventually knocked over by a wave, and Linebeck and his ship come up behind them. Linebeck agrees to let Link on the ship because he would not be able to get to the Ghost Ship otherwise. The group speeds off on the ship to Molida Island ::Upon arriving, the villagers inform the group that a giant monster came onto their island. Link immediately goes to confront the beast, finding that it was the same monster as the one that snatched the girl. He fights the monster, but is caught in Crayk's claws. The mysterious girl holds up a bow, and Linebeck comes to get it and throw it to Link. Link shoots Crayk in the eye with the bow, who then releases him from its grip. Link immediately responds by thrusting his sword into the beast, destroying it and releasing more Sands of Hours. While Linebeck collects the Sand, Link helps the mysterious girl get up. He comments on why the Spirit of Courage has not appeared even though they defeated Crayk, to which the Spirits are speechless to. ::Suddenly, Oshus appears behind them, telling the group that the Spirit of Courage is right there with them. Link suspects the girl is the Spirit, but Oshus tells him he's a little off; the Spirit of Courage is Ciela and the girl is a embodiment of her memories. Oshus tells Ciela that it is time to return to her original form, and the girl holds Ciela in her arms. After a flash of light, Ciela awakens as the Spirit of Courage, and her color has changed from pink to yellow. Ciela tells Link that she can hear Tetra's cries for help. The group prepares to set sail for the Ghost Ship, but not before Link asks Oshus who he really is. Oshus replies that it is a story for another time, and the group sets off. :Chapter 8: Linebeck's Past ::The chapter begins with a group of pirates having feast, but are then cursed, becoming skeletons, neither living nor dead. The ones who have not been cursed attempt to escape on a ship, but find that the ship is gone, and so is Linebeck. The apparent captain screams to Linebeck, telling him to wait, but is then cursed as well. ::Link tells Linebeck that they have reached the Ghost Ship, and they begin to climb aboard. Linebeck tells Link to go at it alone and that he will stay behind again. Ciela makes a snide comment, but Linebeck does not respond. He also tells Link to "take care". This makes Link and Ciela wonder about his odd behavior, thinking he might have a fever. Linebeck tells Link to get moving, but then decides to come along with Link. Link notes the odd behavior as they climb aboard. Linebeck tells Link the location of the entrance, and that if he encounters monsters, there are weapons stored in the wine barrels. Linebeck then tells them that he knows these things because he once sailed on the ship. Link enters the ship, and finds Tetra, cursed into a stone statue. There is a crying girl beside Tetra. She tells Link that Tetra sacrificed herself to prevent the little girl from getting hurt, and that the ones who cursed Tetra were the Reaplings. She proceeds to show Link where they are, but Linebeck stops them. The girl shows her true form as a Cubus Sister, taunting Linebeck with his past. Before the Cubus is able to curse Linebeck as well, Link attacks her, keeping her away. The Cubus then summons her three other sisters and they fire beams towards Link and Linebeck. Link is able to defend them both against the beams with his sword and shield, but while attacking one of the beams, he slips and knocks the petrified Tetra over. One of the Cubuses fires a beam at both Link and Tetra, but the beam hits only Tetra. There seems to be no effect, however. :Chapter 9: Tetra's true form ::Shortly after being hit, Tetra's spirit (in her Zelda-form) suddenly emerges out of the statue and starts to fight the Cubuses of with what appears to be very powerful magic. After the monster is severly weakened by her, Link furiously delivers the finishing blow. Tetra's spirit disappears, leaving Link disappointed and Linebeck horrified, thinking the statue was possessed. As Oshus tries to calm him down with a hit on the head, Link reveals that he figured out Oshus' true identity as the Ocean King, baffling even Ciela with this information. Oshus proceeds to tell Link the story of how Bellum attacked him and the spirits of his realm and that Bellum probably went after Tetra because of the enormous amount of highly concentrated life-force she seems to possess. Oshus also tells them of Zauz and the Phantom Sword. Link wants to embark to Zauz's Island immediately, but is stopped by Neri and Leaf, who refuse to trust Linebeck any longer. Hearing this, Linebeck wants to leave, but is held back by Link, how argues that Linebeck probably didn't act as selfish as he did on purpose when he left his comrades behind. Linebeck denies this, stating that he indeed was nothing but greedy and cowardly and not trustworthy at all. Link still refuses to let him leave the team and tells him, that he will help him to overcome his flaws and fears, if he just continues to lend them his power. Unimpressed, Linebeck tells Link he was pesky and pushes him out of the way. Oshus then makes his move and promises Linebeck to grant him a single wish if he continues to help Link. Linebeck agrees. Back on the S.S.Linebeck, Link reattaches Tetra's red scarf to her neck, telling her to hold out just a little longer. His heartfelt speech to the statue is interrupted when Jolene suddenly attacks the ship. :Chapter 10: Piratess Jolene ::Linebeck tries to get away from Jolene, but she manages to board his ship. She attacks a figure who appears to be Linebeck, but is actually Link. She asks where Linebeck is, but Link doesn't know. She then opens the crate Linebeck is hiding in, saying she won't let him escape this time. Linebeck asks what he did to Jolene. Link and Ciela then cut in, trying to say how they need to get to Zauz's Island. Ciela explains that they're trying to save Tetra. She says that they need to defeat Bellum, or the sea will be ruled by monsters. Jolene misundersants, and expresses how romantic she thinks it is. Linebeck tries to sneak off meanwhile, but Jolene throws her sword to stop him. Link then asks how Linebeck knew Jolene. She says that three years ago, she was captain of a small pirate ship like Tetra. One day, a monster attacked her ship and ripped it to pieces. Linebeck rescued her. Since he was just wondering the sea aimlessly, she invited him to be on her crew. He ran off into the night. Linebeck says how she was beside him and he turned to starboard while panicking. Jolene mentions that Linebeck also stole a treasure. She points her sword in his face and tells him to pay her back. He then gives her the treasure, a three-year old toy squid. Jolene thinks Linebeck is trying to mock her, and he doesn't understand. Ciela then explains how Linebeck needs to concern for her feelings more. Ciela thinks Jolene is mad because Linebeck left without saying anything. This makes Jolene even madder. Link then asks why Linebeck just ran off. Linebeck answers that he is a traitor being mistaken for a hero, and Cila explains to Jolene (who doesn't understand) that he betrayed all the people of his last crew. Jolene thought Linebeck left because he hated her, and is surprised. Linebeck says how he thinks he's changed thanks to somebody (the as he says this Link is displayed in the panel). Linebeck begins to think that he should fight for someone else, and put his life on the line. When Link asks if he really means that, Linebeck quickly whispers that he just thought he'd try to say that. Meanwhile, tentacles from below grab the ship/ Linebeck, unaware of this (along with everyone else), then apologizes to Jolene. He prceeds to say something else, but is grabbed by the tentacles before he can. Bellum, the owner of the tentacles, says how easy humans are to manipulate. How effortless to move. He says how he will rob them of their very lives. He then possess Linebeck (becoming Bellumbeck). Link screams out that Bellum has come and possessed Linebeck. Bellum (attached to Linebeck's back) says that if Link wants to see Linebeck again, he should bring the hourglass to the temple. Bellum escapes, and Link deudces that he should go to the Temple of the Ocean King. Link then asks Jolene to go to see Zauz to find out how to defeat Bellum, then come back to Mercay. Jolene mentions how Linebeck is so weak he is being used as a puppet and tat it must be the end. Link then says how that's not true. He states that she should believe in them, then he says to believe in Linebeck. Category:Comics & Manga Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass